


Missed

by Serahmatsu



Series: Days to remember [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Heartbreak, I think??????, Love Confessions, Neutral reader - Freeform, Sad, Sans is the one who's heartbroken whoops, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahmatsu/pseuds/Serahmatsu
Summary: If Sans learned something as that you shouldn't wait for it, even if it's hard, you may lose the train to your desired station.





	1. Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Guessssssss who's back with the angst. Yup! I felt kinda sad tonight... Heartbroken. I lose my train and here I am, turning this unrequited love into an angsty drabble. Enjoy!

Sans waited nervously by the bus stop. He asked you to meet him there and in just five minutes he would see you out of the town bus. You had to leave a couple of years the city because of your master studies. It's been hard, but he made sure to send regular texts to you, asking about the city and your life, telling you how things were among your group of common friends. You said you had a couple of surprises to tell everyone at dinner, but those could wait. Honestly, he wanted to be real, to be sincere with you.

You met Alphys in an anime convention about four years and since the scientist introduced you to the whole gang on an anime night, he liked you. Not romantically, but he liked you in a friendly way. He could see you had no bad intentions befriending them and you just wanted to have a nice anime night. But how he saw you changed little by little. You laughed when he came with one of his silly puns, never refuse one of his brother's dishes and you even joined him training with Undyne. Almost every special celebration or holiday, you were there. And it wasn't until the first Christmas when he noticed you were just gorgeous. Behind the laughter and warm lights of Christmas, your smile seemed to be the brighter, he couldn't pull away his eye picks from you. From then on, he realized he felt happier, lighter when he was with you. No matter how tense the situation might be.  
He started trusting you in a level he was far more comfortable to admit.  
You knew things not even Papyrus knew, the resets, the timelines, his fears, his nightmares... and you stayed by his side, supporting him. You knew everything about him... well, almost.  
He lied to you.  
He couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings to you. The words "I like you" seemed to stuck in his throat every time. He turned the compliments and flirtatious moments into memes and jokes when he wanted to be honest.  
But he was scared.  
He couldn't take your rejection. He couldn't fuck up this friendship with you because that would hurt him most.  
So he stood silent about those until that day.   
Sans had missed you TOO much those two years you had to stay out of the city. He missed your visits, your laugh, your little clever life hacks, your puns, your smile... you. The voice calls and facetime were not enough. He wanted to hug you...  
Sans need to be honest with you.  
Because if he had something during those two years, was the time to think about you. And he started to realise things that changed when he talked to you or saw you. And he realized you gave so many little signs you felt the same for him during his friendship that he couldn't wait anymore.

The bus arrived and from it, you came out of it with a tired smile and soft eyes. When you locked stares, you two hugged each other.  
"heya"  
"Hey Sans!" your cheerful voice was music for him "Did something happened? I've come here as soon as you told me..."  
"ah, i just wanted to talk with you before the others, is that ok with you?"  
You smile turned sweeter and your gentle eyes looked at him in a way he felt his own soul melt. "Of course it is, Sans! Anything for you."  
He nodded and lead the way. You two started talking while Sans head to a nearby park that was quiet and empty at that hour of the night. It was around midnight and he knew no one was going to bother the two of you.  
The both of you sat on the floor, talking in a low voice, like if you were scared of speaking in a loud voice because stars would scape- Sans found that adorable.  
Honestly, he kinda trailed off during your speech about the different types of quoting styles the university asked you to include in your final project. Sans started to panic inside... Was this a good idea? He did a second check moment of his feelings. And while his mind rambled, he looked at you and all his mind shut up, doubts evaporating like hot steam, soul calming down, determination growing...  
For him, there wasn't anything as important as your existence. You deserved to know the truth, so he was going to spill his feelings.

"-- and the teacher said that he didn't asked for THAT quotation style so I had to start the whole chapt-"  
"hey, pal, i hate to cut you off but... i need you to listen to me for a sec."  
"Oh, sure, sorry..." you chuckled embarrassed and put your whole attention on him "Tell me! I'm all ears."

Sans took his sweet time. He looked at the sky, wondering two things. One, when did he think hiding all these feelings he had was a good idea. And two, if you hadn't been friends with everyone, would he find easier to confess to you?  
He didn't mind.  
He didn't care now.  
He was going to be brave now.  
For you.

"y'know... as soon as you step on the us stop, i thought you look even more beautiful than before. honestly? my soul've started beating crazy" he chuckled, not looking at you "w-what i'm trying to say is... i missed you so much these two years and i've realized that... that i like you. like LIKE you, not just in the best buddy way. i want to protect you, make you smile, make you happy and be your rock. i want to share my future with you..." Sans left a sigh he didn't know he was holding "heh, i'm a fool for you, kiddo"

And then, he heard it. You sobbed.

He looked at you, surprised he noticed you were standing up while sobbing. Did he scare you? Did he freak you? Did he mess up? He stood up as well, watching you crying as silently as you could. He... Didn't know what to do.  
"S-Sans... I..." you hiccuped "A-Ah... D-Damn... It's too late... I've loved you for so long... I've waited for you for so long... But..." your hands covered your face, full of tears.

Then he realized.

You ring finger wore a silver one. A thin, silver ring with a little gem. He knew what did that mean from the second he realized.  
That ring told him his requited love interest dream was over.

His mind and eyes started to fill up with thousands of different emotions, from rage to himself, envy for your fiancé, sadness... heartbreaking sadness. That one was the ruler over the rest of them. That one was the one that clouded his vision. Sans felt frozen in place, unable to even comfort you. When you started backing off and turning to run away, tears still running down your face, he couldn't stop you. He just stood there, tears running down his cheeks now.

He tried to move...  
Nothing happened.


	2. And gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were going to get married. There was no turn back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it's been months since this!  
> But I was 100% busy with college and work ;;;
> 
> BUT! If you noticed, I added 2 more chapters! Yep!  
> ...  
> As an apology I want you to have a happy ending and a polyamori one hhh

Sans tried to find flaws about you since the confession day.

 

He decided he was going to hate you. Hate your manners, how you dressed, how you walked, how you got along with everyone, hate your smile, your eyes, the way you made him feel, how you laughed at his jokes, how you stuck around no matter what, how good you were trying to get along with him ignoring the awkwardness...

 

And he realized he couldn't hate you. No matter what, you had none of the blame, so he tried to search for another guilty guy.  
Sans tried to blame your fiancé. But he couldn't. You had a great taste and your partner was a good person. They treated you good, they were kind to your friends and to him. So he decided they couldn't have the blame.  
The next months were stressful to him. He tried to blame the timelines, the resets, everything and anything.  
He kept doing that while dressing up with the tuxedo, getting ready for the wedding, he kept blaming everything he could think about while going to the event, he kept blaming all that crossed his mind when he sat the bench, waiting for the bride to come.

 

And he realized he was the only one to blame as soon as he saw you in your wedding garment.  
He realized he was the one to blame because he hid his feelings for way too long as you walked down the aisle.  
He realized he was the one to blame because he wasn't brave enough to tell you as you passed by him, smiling to your partner.  
He realized he was the one to blame because he was just stubborn while your partner welcomed you with a kiss on your cheek and a loving gaze.

He realized he should've confessed sooner when you gave your "I do" that made you a married person.

 

And the worst part is that you didn't even blame him.  
He had to be there for you.  
He looked like he was having fun. He joked, talked, smiled...

 

"Hey Sans!" the skeleton forced himself to smile. You were gorgeous and your inner light was even brighter. "Thanks so much for coming!"  
"heh, no big deal, pal" he said, hugging you back. When you ended the hug, your smile almost made him cry. He couldn't feel sad, not when you were smiling that much. Sans smiled back and pointed a cat-monster "i couldn't miss this, you were getting meow-ied"

You laughed and for him was like a symphony... But it wasn't for him.. It felt more like someone who enjoys the music coming from his pianist neighbour.

"Well, one reason or another, I'm just happy you came. You know, you're really important to me."  
"and yoda best bride, i would be a fool if i miss this wedding"

You smiled lovingly but suddenly your name was called and you have to go. After a quick wave, you went to pose with your new life-long partner and Sans had to escape.

 

Once he reached the bathroom, he let all his tears flow and stood there for the next 30 minutes.

 

  
And there was no one else but him to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the happy ending in the oven, so I'll post it tomorrow. Please forgive this mess that I am hhh--
> 
> Reviews and corrections are always welcome!


End file.
